


Wish

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Brooke Lynn Hytes replies to Vanessa's Instagram story, things heat up very quickly.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 7





	Wish

Vanessa squealed excitedly as she tried on her brand new Brooke Lynn Hytes shirt. She snapped a photo and posted it to her Instagram story, tagging Brooke in the process. An hour passed and she got a notification on her phone.

'That looks great on you cutie :)' Vanessa nearly died when she saw who it was from, and she quickly replied.

'omg thank you!! i'm a huge fan :)' Vanessa's heart was pounding and her breathing was rapid, she never in a million years thought Brooke would notice her.

'Of course, what's your name?'

'i'm Vanessa, i know who you are obviously hahaha' Vanessa couldn't believe she was messaging Brooke. She'd been a fan ever since she was on Drag Race.

'Nice to meet you Vanessa. Are you in the LA area? Maybe we can meet up.' Her heart stopped and her jaw dropped.

"yeah i'd love that, i live in weho :)' 

'Same here! Can you hang out right now?'

'yeah i'm free, where do you wanna meet up?'

'Have you ever been to 101 Coffee Shop?'

'that's my favorite spot!'

'Awesome. Wanna meet in 30?'

'sure :)' Vanessa put her phone down with shaky hands.

"Oh my gosh," She said aloud.

"OH MY GOSH!" Vanessa screamed and ran around her apartment, ecstatic that she was gonna meet her all time favorite drag queen. She threw on a cute dress and touched up her makeup and hair and headed out.

-

Vanessa tapped her fingers together as she waited at a booth in the restaurant. She keep checking the door, waiting for Brooke to show and she finally did; not in drag. Vanessa got up and hugged Brooke and they both sat down.

"I just wanna say that I'm like your biggest fan," Vanessa said with a smile and Brooke smiled too.

"Thank you. Oh and call me Brock since I'm not in drag, obviously." Vanessa nodded. Brock it is.

"Okay Brock," Vanessa started.

"I can't believe I'm actually seeing you in person." Brock softly chuckled.

"I'm just a person, nothing special about me."

"Pffft, come on, you're literally the most amazing and talented drag queen of all time!" Vanessa's voice was getting louder, unable to contain her excitement.

"Thanks. So what do you normally get here?"

"Pancakes all the way." Brock nodded.

"Same here." 

-

After feasting on pancakes, Brock paid and Vanessa gave him another hug as they went out to the valet. 

"I had a great time with you. It was so nice to meet you." Vanessa tightened her grip on Brock and he softly laughed.

"Who said our time together has to be over?" Vanessa looked up at him.

"You still wanna hang out?" Brock nodded.

"You're a pretty cool chick. We can go back to my place and play some video games if you want."

"That sounds awesome." They got in Brock's car and headed over to his house, and Vanessa was amazed when they got there. His house was huge compared to her tiny apartment. They walked inside and Brock invited Vanessa into his room. She sat down on his bed as he turned on the tv and handed her a Nintendo Switch controller.

"You have a beautiful place." Brock started up the console and clicked on Mario Kart.

"Thank you." They started playing and Vanessa beat Brock by a lot; she was a pro on the DS and Wii.

"How are you so good at this?" Brock asked, laughing.

"I played this all the time as a kid." 

"So did I, but you're like a Mario Kart master." Vanessa giggled and they kept playing. They played for a while until Brock was sick of getting his ass handed to him.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Vanessa nodded and Brock went onto Netflix.

"Genre?" Vanessa didn't have to think before answering.

"Horror." Brock nodded and he turned on Insidious.

"Want some popcorn?" Vanessa nodded.

"Sure." Brock got up and made some popcorn, bringing it back just in time before the movie started. Brock reached over Vanessa and closed the blinds to make it a little more spooky in the room and he sat back down, sitting closer to Vanessa than he did before. They started eating popcorn as they watched and Vanessa's hand brushed against Brock's in the bowl.

"Sorry," She said with a giggle.

"No worries." They continued watching and Vanessa scooted closer to Brock and hid her face in his chest when a jump scare popped up on the screen.

"You scared?" Vanessa quickly shook her head.

"No way, I just, um," Before she could finish her excuse Brock wrapped his arm around Vanessa and pulled her closer to him. He rubbed her arm and gently squeezed it and Vanessa melted into his touch.

"Better?" 

"Much." Brock and Vanessa kept watching until Brock brushed his hand along Vanessa's breast. She felt her pussy throb when he ran his fingers over her nipple through the fabric of her dress and bra and she let out a shaky breath.

"This okay?" Vanessa nodded and buried her face into Brock's chest, feeling more than shy. Brock cupped Vanessa's chin with his other hand and lifted her head up. He looked into her eyes and pulled her into a soft kiss, gently sucking on her lower lip and slipping his tongue into her mouth. Vanessa pulled away, smiling and blushing.

"You're into girls?" Brock shrugged.

"Only cute ones like yourself." Vanessa blushed harder and she decided to go for it. She placed her hand on Brock's bulge and rubbed it, eliciting a breathy groan from him. Brock kissed Vanessa again, this time more passionately and deeply and he squeezed her breast. 

"Can you take off your dress?" Vanessa nodded and stood up. She unzipped her dress and slid it off, revealing a lacy black bra with a matching thong. Brock's mouth watered as he looked at her and she got back on the bed.

"Jesus, you're gorgoeus." Vanessa's cheeks flushed yet again and she hid her face with her hair.

"Am not." Brock chuckled.

"Am too. Spread your legs, beautiful." Vanessa lied down and did as she was told. Brock reached down and rubbed her pussy through her panties, feeling a wet spot through the fabric. Vanessa let out a moan and she saw Brock's dick jump through his jeans.

"You sound like an angel," Brock said, voice low and laced with lust. Vanessa sat up and took off her bra, showing her perfect, perky little breasts and light brown nipples and took off her thong too. She raised her arms over her head, resting them on the pillow with her hair fanned out underneath her. Brock was amazing by her stunning beauty, having never fucked a girl that was so gorgeous.

Brock adjusted himself so his head was in between Vanessa's legs and he went down on her. He started off slow, gently licking her folds and lapping up her juices as he delved his tongue inside her, but he sped up as Vanessa's moans became louder. He sucked on her clit and flicked his tongue and down as fast as he could and slid two fingers into her. Vanessa's back arched and her toes curled and she grabbed Brock's hair.

"Fuck I-I'm gonna-" Before she could say come, Brock stopped and pulled his fingers out. He took off his t-shirt and jeans before taking off his boxers and Vanessa drooled at the sight. Brock was painfully hard, pre cum dripping out of the head as the veins of his dick bulged out.

"Wowser," Vanessa said in awe and Brock laughed. He got back on the bed and positioned himself so he was lined up with Vanessa.

"You wanna do this right?" Vanessa quickly nodded.

"Yes." Brock nodded and he slowly slid into her. Vanessa wrapped her arms around Brock's shoulders and squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth in an attempt to not moan. Brock started moving, thrusting in and out of the thin girl and he reached down to rub her clit. Vanessa threw her head back against the pillows and scratched her nails down Brock's back, whimpering and mewling as he sped up his movements. He slammed into her harder, completely railing her and turning her into a moaning mess. 

"Brock!" Suddenly, Vanessa came and when Brock felt her pussy clenching around his dick he came as well. His hot cum shot into Vanessa, filling her up and making her moan even louder. Their bodies were shaking and twitching and Brock pulled out when they were both finished. He lied down next to Vanessa and smiled.

"That was amazing." Brock looked at her.

"Really?" Vanessa nodded.

"Heck yeah." Vanessa curled up against Brock, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him.

"You're really cute, you know that?" Vanessa giggled as Brock spoke.

"You are too." Vanessa smiled and held Brock tighter. This might have just been the greatest day of her life.


End file.
